All Love Comes With A Price
by CalypsoAurora
Summary: "She wasn't supposed to get involved in all this. Not her. She's innocent. She could get hurt." "Well, she's involved now Stiles. Man up and help me. Help us." Scott/Allison, Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Teen Wolfies! This is my first attempt at fan fic, and I would greatly appreciate all forms of criticism, good or bad. Thank you!**

* * *

_I love you._ The same thought has ran through his mind countless of times, every time his eyes settle on her form, those words slip. He never told her, how could she love him back? He's a nobody.  
_I love you._ Three simple words race through her thoughts. How many times has she tried to express her feelings? All she thinks about is him, but how could he love her back? She's nothing special.

A Stiles/OC love story- starting with S1E1 (might skip some episodes).

* * *

The gentle hum of music echoes off the walls of her bedroom. She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling above her, bored and unsure what to do. Tomorrow was the first day of school. Another year at Beacon Hills High School. She twirled her fingers in her dirty-blonde curls and sighed, picking up her phone. She couldn't sleep, too giddy for to close her eyes but too lazy to do anything. She went through her contacts, deciding who she wanted to text. Scott McCall, one of her best friends since birth, was probably already asleep because he had lacrosse tryouts tomorrow, and her other best friend, Stiles Stilinksi, was probably also passed out because he was usually on the team too, but more had a permanent spot on the bench.

She put her phone down with a defeated groan. She glanced at the clock and let out a sigh when she noticed how late it was getting. She didn't realize her eyes were getting heavy until she heard the sound of pebbles hitting her window. Swinging her legs over her bed, she quietly walked over to her window, unsure of what was going on. She moved her curtains over slightly so she could see who it was. Standing under the second-story window were two boys talking to each other. She could make out their voices as they argued, but couldn't understand what they were saying.

The shorter boy was shaking his head, his shaggy brown hair moving over his tan skin, his dark eyes glittering in annoyance and amusement. The taller one was laughing, his hazel eyes lighting up has he swpet his hand over his buzz cut. The girls lips turned into a smile and she walked over to the balcony attached to her room. The two boys turned their heads up as she walked out to confront her friends.

"Scott? Stiles? What are you doing here?" The girl asked, laughing slightly.

"Oh, Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair." The taller boy, Stiles, recited, a smile dancing on his lips. His eyes swept over her body, staring longily at her slender legs and noticing how her top fit her well. She threw her head back, laughing and brushed her hair over to one side, the tips barely reaching the balcony's railing.

"Sorry Prince Dorkus, looks like you're out of luck." She smiled. Stiles' smile grew bigger at her sarcasm and the other boy nudged him out of the way.

"Hey, Jenny, want to join us?" The shorter boy asked.

"Well Scotty, that depends on where you're going. And who's coming." Jenny asked. Scott smiled at his childhood nickname she gave him.

"Its just me and Stiles. And we're going for...a walk." He answered. "C'mon. Please?"

"Fine, let me put clothes on." She turned around to her room, Stiles' eyes never leaving her. As soon as she was out of sight, Scott elbowed him in the side.

"Dude, what was that for?" Stiles whined, rubbing his side.

"Just ask her out already." Scott laughed.

"Who? J-Jenny? Ha. Ha. She would never go out with me. I'm surprised she's still friends with us. She's the most popular AND prettiest girl in school. Probably in all of Beacon Hills. Or California." Stiles rambled. He's been in love with Jenny since he could remember, but never had the guts to actually ask her out. He considers himself lucky to be friends with her.

"Stiles. Stop. Just take the chance. Why wouldn't she say yes?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles intently.

"Maybe because her 'ex list' consists of popular males, such as Jackson. The same Jackson Wittemore that is co-captain of the lacrosse team. And they just broke up a few months ago. Besides, her brother might beat me up." Stiles replied, instantly getting jealous. Jackson is an ass, only caring about himself and his popularity.

"Fine, whatever. I still think you should." Scott said with a raised eyebrow, ending the conversation as Jenny walked back out. She eyes the distance to the ground and climbed on the railing.

"Uhm, Jen, what are you doing?" Stiles asked, getting nervous as he knew what she was doing.

"Brother is downstairs-"

"Jenny..."

"Catch me!" She responded and jumped.

"Crap." Stiles mumbled and opened his arms as Jenny fell into them. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Stiles frown turned into a grin.

"Looks like you're falling for me, Jen." Stiles said as he set her down.

"Shut up, Stilinski." She said with a smile and a playful slap to his chest.

"Make me, Thomas." Stiles shot back, gently pushing her forward.

"Don't use my last name." She said seriously, then giggled. Stiles heart melted. How could she be so perfect?

"Oh, so you can say my last name, but I cant say yours?"

"Correct!"

"That seems unfair." Stiles laughed.

"Okay you two. If you could stop flirting for a bot, can we goo?" Scott said, leading the way to Stiles baby blue jeep.

"Awh, Scotty," Jenny walked over to him, "Getting jealous?" She linked her arm through his.

"No, its just gives me a headache every time Stiles tries to flirt." He turned back around to his friend with a devious grin. The lanky boy could feel his cheeks burn as he kept his head down. Instead of turning back, Jenny just laughed and skipped to the jeep, getting in the back.

Stiles caught up to Scott and hit him in the back of the of the head and ran to the drivers side before Scott could hit him back. They settled in and Jenny instantly leaned forward.

"So boys, where are we going?" She asked. Stiles suddenly became aware of how close she was to him.

"Uhm...err...uhh..."

"To the forest." Scott answered for him, before Jenny could realize Stiles hesitation. She looked over at Scott, a confused look plastered on her face, her green eyes curious.

"Forest? Why?" She asked slowly. Stiles and Scott stole a glance at each other.

Stiles sighed. "To look for a body." He kept his eyes on the road and felt Jenny tense up.

"Say that again?"

"I overheard from my dad that some joggers found half a body. We're finding the other half."

"What half?" Jenny asked.

"Hmm...didn't think about that."

"Okayy...what if the person or thing is still out there? In the preserve?"

"Also did not think about that." Stiles said. Scott let out a groan and mumbled 'Dude!' under his breath. Jenny looked at both of them, weighing on what she should say. She leaned back in the seat with a groan.

"Why am I friends with you guys?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. Scott laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Because we're so devilously handsome." Stiles joked, and winked at Jenny through the rearview window. She laughed and looked out the window as they got to the edge of the preserve. They all got out and peered into the endless darkness ahead. It must of been nearing midnight by now, and Jenny was having trouble with keeping her eyes open.

"Jen, you aren't _tired_ are you?" Scott said with a playful nudge.

"Shut up, McCall." She shoved him back with a smile. He held his hands up in surrender and chuckled.

"Alright, alright." He bumped his shoulder into hers and he walked passed her. Jenny rolled her eyes and looked at the boys, who were entering the darkness.

"I thought you guys wanted to get a good nights sleep for lacrosse." Jenny said when she caught up to them.

"I wanted to, but Stiles snuck into my house to drag me out and get you." Scott replied and Stiles shrugged his shoulder in response.

"I see...and why did you goons decide to drag me along?" She asked with a smile.

"Because Jen-Jen," Stiles wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "We love you."

"You love me enough to drag me out in the middle of the night, to the most dangerous part of the preserve, to look for half of a body?" She brought her eyes up to meet Stiles. He gave her a big squeeze.

"Yup!"

"Gee, thanks."

"Okay you two, wait up!" Scott wheezed behind them, leaning against a tree to puff air into his lungs. Jenny walked away from a disappointed Stiles and approached Scott.

"Everything okay?" She whispered.

"Yea. Yea, I'm fine." Scott replied, "I think Stiles flirting is making me feel better."

"Shut up, McCall." Stiles growled, his face flushing. Jenny looked between the two friends and decided to not worry about it. She walked ahead of both of them and Stiles couldn't help but to stare at her backside.

"Stop staring." Scott whisper and flashed him a smirk. Stiles blushed, and averted his eyes to anywhere but her. They caught up to Jenny when they heard shouting in the distance.

"Shit, that's the search party." Stiles mumbled, looking for an easy escape route. Beams of light danced between the trees, the sound of angry barking getting closer to the group. Sties pulled Jenny by the elbow and all three of them ran down the hill behind them. Scott stumbled and Jenny turned around to help.

"No, just go, I'll be okay." Scott said and Stiles pulled her away, not wanting to get caught by his father. Scott watched as his two friends retreated and hid behind a fallen tree. The search party continued passed him, not noticing the boy struggling to catch his breath, and followed his friends. Scott shook his head and briskly walked in the other direction.

Stiles kept pulling Jenny towards the parked jeep. They almost made it until a group of people blocked their path

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" An older man asked, his voice laced with anger and fatigue. Stiles looked at his father, his stomach dropping as he tried to think of a response.

"We...we're on a date!" He quickly exclaimed and snatched Jenny's hand with a smile. Her fingers were slightly trembling and he gave her a comforting squeeze, never taking his eyes off his father. The sheriff rolled his eyes but didn't push.

"Stand down boys. This delinquent belongs to me." He yelled back to the other cops. He looked over the two teenagers, who were still holding hands, and gave them a slight smile. He knows they're not on a date, but he also knows how much his son liked this girl. "Take her home Stiles. And go to bed. You both have school tomorrow. Remember?"

"Yes dad." Stiles took Jenny away and opened the passanger door for her. They drove in silence for a few moments until Jenny spoke up.

"Do you think Scott is okay? What if he got hurt or something?" She asked, looking and Stiles nervously.

"I'm sure he's fine, Jen. Its Scott. He can take care of himself." He gave her a smile and she nodded her head. She looked at the digital clock and groaned inwardly. She only had a few precious hours left to sleep. She rested her head against the cold window until they pulled up into her driveway. Stiles got out before she unbuckled and opened the car door for her. He held out his hands and helped her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she stumbled into his arms, he fingers accidently moving her shirt up and touched her skin at the waist.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a klutz when I'm tired." She sighed, not moving away from his hold on her.

"It's, uh, its f-fine." He stuttered. She smiled and pulled away.

"Okay, well, I'll see ya tomorrow, yeah?" She asked as she climbed back up to her balcony. Stiles never removed his eyes from her body.

"Yes." He managed to say.

"Goodnight Stilinski." She said with a smile and entered her room, closing the doors before he could respond. Stiles walked back to his car, a giant smile on his face that stayed with him until the next morning.

Back at the preserve a howl shook the ground and Scott managed to pull himself up from being attacked. Lifting up his shirt, he saw a bloody bite mark down his side, rain breaking through the dark sky, beating down. Headlights from a car gleamed on him and a car swerved, narrowly missing him. He dragged himself back home, shoots of pain and ache pulsing throughout his body. If there hasn't been wolves in California in decades, then how could he be attacked by one?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Teen Wolfies! I am SO sorry that I have not added another chapter, I just finished school and my finals kicked my butt! But now that it is summer break, I will upload and write more! Please read and enjoy!


End file.
